Stargate: New Dawn
by UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27
Summary: AU to upcoming Stargate Origins and Harry Potter: A hyperdrive malfuction strands the 1st Extragalactic Exploratory Fleet in hyperspace, sending the on a 250 year journey to a new universe where everything they know, apart from the races, don't exist...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Third/second story upload since FtFcS slumped. This time its a Harry Potter/Stargate Crossover. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the Stargate series belongs to MGM. If I owned them, Harry would be paired with Hermione and be an Animagus, and Stagate Atlantis would've continued into a sixth season.**

**TIMELINE**

**July 21****st****, 2015:** A computer error causes the hyperdrives of the _Constellation_, Atlantis, the _Daedalus_ and twelve Asgard vessels to malfunction, trapping the fleet in hyperspace.

**August 3****rd****, 2017:** The crews of the stranded ships enter stasis. A hyperspace beacon containing a last farewell is launched.

**March 1****st****, 2023:** The stranded fleet crosses the Baremun Barrier, leaving the universe and entering the void.

**January 10****th****, 2226:** After two hundred years crossing the void, the fleet arrives in a new universe.

**July 31****st****, 1980, new universe:** Harry Potter is born.

**October 31****st****, 1981:** Voldemort is defeated after killing James Potter. James' wife, Lily, survives with minor injuries.

**December 4****th****, 1981:** Lily Potter nee Evans is visited by James in a dream, who tells her that people are coming who could change the war.

**September 1****st****, 1991:** Harry Potter enters Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**June 14****th****, 1995:** Voldemort is reborn after fourteen years spent as a wraith in a Norwegian forest.

**August 4****th****, 1995:** After 241 years in hyperspace, the hyperdrives of the fleet are rebooted after repeated autonomous attempts, dropping the fleet out of hyperspace.

**August 6****th****, 1995, Present Day:** Two days after arriving in orbit above Earth, the crews of the fleet awakens and Atlantis lands in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, 480 miles from Morocco.

* * *

"…am… Sam… up. Sam, wake up!"

Colonel Samantha 'Sam' Carter groaned as she woke from stasis. At first, her vision was blurry, but eventually it cleared and showed the face of the young Alteran known to everyone as Romanus Viccinius Altarius standing over her.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up as the Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet moved to allow her to.

"We exited hyperspace," he said. "But not in our universe."

"How…?"

"We crossed the Baremun Barrier," was the simple response.

Sam blinked, before sighing.

"Oh, god…" she groaned. "How do we know?"

"Quantum and temporal signatures are slightly off. And the fact that the Stargate that the _Daedalus_ had onboard won't connect."

"Won't connect?" Sam asked.

Romanus nodded. "Yeah. It'll dial and lock, it just won't activate. It knows the right co-ordinates are being entered, it just doesn't open a wormhole."

"Because it's the only one…" Sam breathed, rubbing her temples and getting off the medical berth. Romanus backed away from the bed. The door hissed open to admit the three foot tall, grey form of an Asgard.

"We have run several scans of the surface, and large amounts of naquadah have been detected," Heimdal said.

"All the naquadah on Earth was mined to build the Stargate Network," Romanus said. "Being that we're in a different universe, not just another reality, it would make sense that there's naquadah on Earth. Seeing as how we're pretty much stuck here, it wouldn't make any sense to leave it in the ground."

"Thor suggested that we send mining drones down to the largest deposits of naquadah and begin construction of a new Stargate Network."

"And I totally agree with him," Romanus said. "I'll program the drones shortly."

Heimdal nodded before leaving the room, probably to go check on the hyperdrive of her ship.

"Go have a shower and a rest. You look like crap," Romanus said, before heading out of the room.

"Shouldn't you have one too?" Sam asked.

Romanus stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her.

"I've already had one," he said simply, before exiting the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

* * *

Two hours later, fifty small, robotic drones left the _Constellation_ and headed for the surface. They split up into groups of ten before each headed for the five largest deposits of naquadah on the planet.

The first group buzzed over the Simpson Desert in Australia before stopping above the co-ordinates of the first deposit. Immediately, they began to activate the mining beams. Cones of light swept across the sand, scanning for the black super conductor. One it was found, the drones descended to about ten feet off the ground and the mining beams began to mine the metal. A group of tourists on a bus about half a mile from the drones saw them and began to investigate. The first drone finished its quota and headed into space. By the time it got half way, the second drone had finished and was leaving as well. This formed a continuous loop as the drones mined, transported, delivered, returned and mined some more. It also ensured that five of the drones were mining at any one time.

The second group headed for an abandoned obsidian mine. The mine had long since gone dry, but a large deposit of naquadah was still in the ground and the slag pile that once held the refuse. The established the same pattern as the first.

In three other locations around the globe. In Tibet, a group of Tibetan monks witnessed a group of the drones begin mining the face of a sheer vertical cliff, but leaving no evidence of the mining operations, as the drones simply phased the mining beam through everything that wasn't what they were mining. In Siberia, a pack of Forest Wolves watched in puzzlement as the drones began their work. And in Egypt, and small village was evacuated as the drones descended to begin their work, but was quickly repopulated as the locals noticed the routine set up. The locals soon began to get used to the five or six hovering drones in their village.

In Wiltshire, England, news of the strange floating robots was watched in rapt awe by a young, fifteen year old witch. In Godric's Hollow, Scotland, Lily Potter and her son also watched the TV as the news report came in. No-one knew it, but those drones would signal the change in the war against Voldemort and his followers that the side of the Light was looking for.

* * *

Puddle Jumper 4 raced across the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. In the distance, the magnificent silver form of Atlantis was sitting, backed by the rising sun. Already, a small fleet of tourist boats had formed around the city-ship. Tourists looked into the sky as the Jumper raced overhead, heading for the Jumper bay at the top of the central tower. The _Daedalus_ was in hyperspace heading for the planet that the _Conversium Constatis_, the meeting place for the Great Alliance in their home universe, used to be located to plant the first Stargate on the planet. A DHD had already been manufactured using the naquadah from the mining drones and was also with the Stargate. This would be the first Stargate in this version of the Milky Way.

Jumper 4 settled into an empty bay and the ramp lowered, allowing the five humans and four Asgard onboard to leave and enter Atlantis. Mr. Richard Woolsey, current commander of Atlantis, along with the Atlantis AI stood in the bay to greet the new arrivals.

"Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'C, Supreme Commander," Mr. Woolsey said, nodding to each of them in turn. Atlantis walked over to the young, semi-teenage commander and hugged him.

"Good to see you after all these years, father," she said, her smooth, lilting voice almost echoing in everyone's head.

"Good to see you as well," Romanus said, hugging the hardlight hologram back. The two separated just in time for a small bundle of hyperactive half-Alteran toddler to slam into her father.

"Dianós!" she squealed in Alteran. Romanus grinned at his daughter's pet name for him.

"Hey, freina," he said, scooping his daughter up. "How have you been?"

The question was answered with a rapid tirade of Alteran that only three people really understood. Romanus because he was Alteran, Atlantis because she was essentially the main computer of Atlantis in a physical and interactive form, and Daniel because Romanus had taken the time to teach him how to speak fluent Alteran. The answer was quickly translated into English after little Trianna Desala Altarius realized that there were others around them.

"I've been happy-happy, daddy," Trianna started. Before she could really get going, a virtual goddess entered the room, and she didn't look happy.

"I guess this is the part where I leg it?" Romanus asked when he saw his wife. Atlantis and the others all nodded.

"Cya!" With that, Romanus put his daughter down and sprinted out of the jumper bay, using every trick and shortcut in Atlantis he knew to evade his angry wife.

Meanwhile, John Sheppard looked around.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Teyla Emmagan, one of the resident Athosians and member of his team.

"If you are asking if I heard a scream of pain, then yes, I did hear it," she said.

The two looked at each other, before Sheppard turned on his radio.

"To anyone listening in on this channel, stay away from the east pier."

* * *

Three weeks went by. Three long weeks of news broadcasts and unexplained sightings. The Egypt villagers above one of the naquadah deposits had learnt to work alongside their robotic residents, and had even set up a small mining operation of their own. The naquadah they mined was brought up to the surface and placed in a small storage area, where a single processing drone had been sent down after they set the operation up would sort the naquadah from the native rock and sand, before the naquadah was beamed up to the _Constellation_ to construct Stargate's.

September 1st came and went, and Harry Potter was once again attending Hogwarts. He'd found out on the trip to school on the Hogwarts Express that Hermione Granger, and friend of his since when they were in muggle school together, had also found out about the mining drones.

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room when he came across Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Can you believe that those muggles could do something like that. I mean, they should just sit down and die or be enslaved like they're supposed to be," Malfoy said. "And now they've gone and built those… things."

Harry quickly crept away. He had always hated Malfoy. There were two reasons for this. One, he was a self-conceited snobbish prick, and the other was that he'd called Hermione a 'mudblood'. Harry had always hated the way that pure-bloods were so biased. It was one of the reasons why the war against Voldemort started in the first place, because of Voldemort's obsession with pure-blood supremacy and how the mundane world should be wiped out.

_I mean, come on! If the muggle world really wanted to do so, they could wipe the entire wizarding world out without so much as the press of a button,_ Harry thought.

Harry shook his head after reaching the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spoke the password and entered the common room, ready for a sleep.

* * *

Romanus watched with a grin on his face as the Stargate was completed. It was based off the Pegasus 'gates, being the same size and having the same, blue-green color. The inner ring also didn't rotate, instead, the separate sections could change with one another in a 'digital' style compared to the 'analogue' of the Milky Way 'gates.

The plan was to set up the network in the same pattern as the old one, and then send quadrillions on terraforming nanobots through the connection to terraform the planet. Within a week, the planet would be able to support life. Trees and plants would be fully grown and water would be abundant. This however would only happen on planets that didn't originally have atmospheres. In the case where it did, the atmosphere would be modified into a breathable mixture.

The only planet that wouldn't have a Stargate would be the planet with the Goa'uld and Unas. Even the Alterans in their home universe planted a Stargate on the planet; it had a breathable atmosphere and water along with plants and animals.

The Stargate was quickly beamed into the hold of a modified Asgard science vessel. Already, over forty Stargate were inside. The vessel quickly turned and leapt into hyperspace, heading for the planets it was meant to.

Romanus turned and left the observation room above the Stargate construction bay even as another 'gate was beginning to be constructed.

They'd been in this universe for fifteen years, a month in orbit around Earth. Already, the vague formations of the 'gate network were appearing, with four hundred 'gates planted and just over three hundred and fifty planets terraformed.

Thor's ship, the _Samantha Carter_ pulled along side the _Constellation_. It was time.

"Supreme Commander, we are ready," Thor said.

"Very well. Set a course for the Nox home world."

The two ships turned and accelerated away from Earth, before leaping into hyperspace to begin forging anew the Great Races Alliance.

* * *

_Nox home world:_

Class 1 Lieutenant Valerie sighed as she watched space. In the four hundred years that the Nox had been able to enter space, no other race had been encountered. Just two hundred years ago, the jump drives had been developed, allowing Faster-Than-Light travel by folding two points in space until they were one and the same. However, the power needed to execute jumps increased exponentially the further the jump was, capping out with a three hundred light year jump.

As she was busy sighing and contemplating her next assignment, the sensors picked up something approaching the planet fast. Insanely fast. Faster than ever the jump drive.

She watched in amazement as space peeled open in a massive purple-black vortex of energy. From the vortex, two massive ships emerged, each one clearly of a different race. The entirety of the Nox ships in orbit watched as the two ships simply powered through the ring around the planet, massive bubbles of energy rippling around them as the ice chunks, some as large as mountains, simply bounced off or were destroyed. The ships moved gracefully for their size, and maneuvered in such a way that Valerie, highly considered to be the best pilot in the Nox navy, was envious.

They slowed down from a speed which would kill anything onboard, and let's not forget that they would age slower inside the ship.

High Commodore Hyal looked at the two being on the view screen in front of him in shock. One was clearly almost like a Nox, and the other was short, with grey skin and a large head and bulbous black eyes. The ships beyond the communications screen were enormous, even the smaller of the two was twice the size of a cargo ship, the largest Nox ships currently in service.

"I am Romanus Viccinius Altarius," the Nox-like being said in a strange language. Curiously, the translation was provided by Hyal's mind. "Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet."

This time, the small grey alien spoke, and once again, the translation was provided by his mind.

"And I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"We both can tell from your reaction that you can understand us, even with us speaking in our native languages," the Alteran said. Hyal nodded, which caused the grin on the Alteran's face to widen even more.

"I thank you for introducing yourselves, visitors. I am High Commodore Hyal, rank leader of the Nox navy."

With that, the Nox were introduced to the wonders of the galaxy. The conversation and any data packets involved were transmitted to every ship in orbit.

Valerie looked at the data on the latest transmission. There was actually a device like this! The information on the Astria Porta, or Stargate as it was called, was amazing. It allowed instantaneous travel through an artificial wormhole connecting any two Stargates. And from the looks of it, they were large enough for her ship to pass through. She just wondered what would happen to the Nox High Council.

High Councilor Lya, along with the other councilors, was stunned into silence. More than one of them had wanted to voice their disbelief that such a device could be built, but after seeing a video file of the Astria Porta in action, before the small probe taking the recording trundled up to the fluctuating event horizon and went through, showing the surface of another world 0.3 seconds later. The recording had started in an elegant room, with several plants and stained glass windows.

These people were truly advanced. Not only that, they were welcoming them into an alliance that already held three member races. The Alteran's, Asgard, and a sub-species of the Alterans called the Tau'ri. It took very little time for the unanimous decision to accept the invitation. The Nox became the Fourth Race.

* * *

Several hours later, a retrofitted Nox cruiser, the _Constellation_ and the _Samantha Carter_ dropped out of hyperspace above the _Conversium Constatis_. There too meet them was the _Daedalus_, pretty much the only Tau'ri ship currently available in this region of space. The other four that had been constructed, based on the _Phoenix_, were currently in the Pegasus and Ida Galaxy's. The _Daedalus_ in the eyes of the Nox was utilitarian and clearly built for war. Whoever forced the Tau'ri into space and gave rise to the Third Race must have been hostile for such a ship to be built.

The four ships floated, before a single ball of light shot up from the surface and flashed once when it made contact with the Tau'ri ship. That seemed to be a signal as the Alteran, Asgard and Tau'ri vessel turned. Following their lead, the Nox vessel joined them. As one, the hyperdrives activated, ripping a hole into hyperspace. The engine of the four ships of the Great Races Alliance flashed once, before all four leapt into hyperspace for the almost fifty thousand light year journey to the Furling home world.

Onboard the _Destinas_, recently promoted Class 4 Commodore Valerie watched the swirling waves of hyperspace as they rushed past at insane speeds. She was simply stunned by the sheer grace at which the Nox's new allies moved through the void. A small bulge in the hyperspace wall surrounding them signaled that one of the _Phoenix_-class Tau'ri vessels was about to join the small fleet. The massive hulk of the _Constellation_, flagship of the Alteran Fleet moved forwards, clearing a five kilometer long gap between it, and the _Samantha Carter_. And it needed too. From another hyperspace tunnel, the largest ship the Valerie had seen in her life glided into formation.

It was easily four kilometers long, shaped like a shark crossed with a whale. The Tau'ri ship, _Interceptor_ moved with a grace the bellied its behemoth and utilitarian form. It looked like the love-child of the _Constellation_ and the _Samantha Carter_ in design. Valerie's jaw dropped at the sight of the massive ship. It was smooth and blocky at the same time. More than one Nox voiced their disbelief at the size of the ship.

"How is a ship that large possible?" the communications officer exclaimed.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAND... that's a wrap for the first chapter of Stargate: New Dawn. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. In the meantime...**

** PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy doing other things. Anyway, I've got an update here, although it's not much of a chapter moreso as a filler to keep you reading. I'll try and get the next _official_ chapter in A.S.A.P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Harry Potter OR WH40K**

* * *

Far in the reaches of the Milky Way, 75,000 light years from Earth, a series of probes picked up unusual readings. The race that built the probes, were not known to the newcomers, and as such, the beings did not know of the newcomers.

They were called the Nemeian's by the beings of the outer reaches, spans of space outside of the Local Group. Insect-like creatures that ruled through fear and death, oppressing any race they came across, and making them either slaves, or completely wiping them out if they resisted for more than a standard Terran month. They were curious, to say the least. The newcomers were small; barely forty ships protected their home world. The probes then tracked two of their vessels, and watched as they met up with another space faring civilization, and then picked up two more ships, before heading out of range using their strange FTL.

The Nemeian's decided that these people were worth taking a look at, and so sent a small scout vessel to see their strength, and to gauge if they were 'worthy' of being enslaved.

The Nemeian scout faded from existence slipping into a sort of extra-dimensional fold, where a ship could potentially reach unlimited speeds, however, due to the completely organic nature of Nemeian ship, this was impossible. It would take the scout a little under one Terran week to reach the Milky Way, and another day to reach Earth itself.

But in the end, the newcomers would either be enslaved, or completely annihilated.

* * *

**Well, there you go. A new alien species appears and they ain't friendly. The Nemeian's are loosely based off of the Tyranids from WH40K. Once again, I own nothing.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
